Various gem stones include light reflecting capacities wherein the angular displacement relative to light incident thereon effects an attractive reflection of light to the viewer of the gem stone. Although various forms of mobile jewelry mounting mechanisms heretofore have been provided to enhance the appearance of jewelry, most of these mobile gem mounting structures have been large and cumbersome, or are not effective to produce movement of the associated gem stone as a result of slight normal body movements of the wearer of the gem stone.
Examples of various forms of mobile gem store mounting structures heretofore known are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 645,909, 915,678, 1,025,447, 2,190,778 and 4,052,864.